Tears of Crimson
by AylaxxAvaxx
Summary: Story I wrote a while ago. I forgot I had it until now. I like it, hope others will too. AidouxOC kinda.
1. Nice to meet you, I suppose

'Headquarters.' Alice said as she leapt away. She was a quiet girl, but a violent one. Zero had always wondered how some one so quiet could be a vampire hunter. Well, staring as the ashes of the dead vampire in front of him, he had just found out.

'Sure.' Zero spun on his heel. He heard a screech and quickly spun back around. Another vampire was hurtling toward him, he froze, his gun was behind the vampire on the ground. He just stood there, it was all he was capable of. As the level E hurled itself at him. He had another shock. The vampire fell to the ground. It was squirming in pain, as Zero's eyes were averted by a shadow moving in the alley near him.

'You are a disgrace. You receive no sympathy from me.' A girl's voice said from the shadows. He looked at the vampire on the ground who was writhing in pain.

'Please, miss.' It begged the voice. Zero took a step back as the shadow revealed itself. It was a young girl. She was small but in a way looked about his age, she had shoulder length light brown hair, it framed her pale face. As she stepped out her eyes were closed, now they opened, and were blood red.

'Time's up.' Zero watched her in wonder as her red lips parted and the cold words left her mouth. He suddenly felt a coldness reach him and he felt himself shudder. He looked at the vampire again. It was rolling to and fro, clutching it's chest.

'Pureblooded miss. I beg you.' The level E begged.

'I suggest you step back, Zero Kiryuu.' The girl's words were cold. Zero did as she said. By the time the savage vampire had spoken, he had already figured out that this girl was a pure-blood. But most purebloods were related. Yuuki, was a pure-blood.

'Urgh!' The level E cried. Zero's eyes widened as the vampire screamed and burst apart, appearing from that moment as no more than ashes.

'I suppose I should thank you.' Zero looked at his feet as he walked over and picked up his gun. 'Urgh.' He groaned in pain as he collapsed to the floor. He was shocked that the girl was immediately by his side.

'Are you all right, Zero?' She said softly. She held out her hand. 'Come on, get up. It's not that wise for a vampire hunter to be lay on the ground around here.' She nodded and he reluctantly took her hand. She pulled him to his feet.

'Thank you.' He said, clutching his chest. 'Why did you help a hunter?'

'I am not a huge fan of vampires. Despite being one myself.' She shrugged.

'How do you know my name? I don't even know the name of the vampire I'm thanking.' Zero tried to smile, but he did so only slightly.

'Mayu. I attended Cross Academy for a month or two.' She shrugged.

'Mayu? Mayu Kuran?' He stuttered. 'Rido and Shizuka's daughter? I killed your father.'

'I'm aware.' She nodded slowly. 'I am also aware what my mother did to you.' Mayu turned around and faced the alley she had come out of.

'Something wrong?' He asked, walking up behind her. He seemed oddly safe with this girl, though she was a vampire. He was drawn to her, where as with most, he was drawn away.

'We need to leave, this place gives me the creeps.' She shrugged.

'Why? You're a pure-blood, and you are afraid of a place like this?'

'No.' She turned around to face him, he saw that her eyes were blue now. 'Just brings back bad memories. If you must know, it was here where I last ran into my mother.' She admitted, walking past him.

'Oh.' He followed her with his eyes. 'Where are you going?'

'No idea.' She turned her head to the side, so her eyes could see him. 'I travel around, although, me being here was no accident.'

'Huh? Why?' He froze.

'I was hunting. For that level E. That's how I occupy myself.' She closed her eyes. 'You don't want to know what happened to him.' She nodded to the ash.

'Tell me.'

'I can pretty much control anything. I can manipulate anything. That includes, lets say, twisting people's organs and controlling minds so they are in pain.'

'Ah. That's horrible.'

'I told you that you didn't want to know.'

'I assumed you were being over dramatic.'

'Well, you need to learn not to assume.' She turned fully away.

'I guess I do.' He nodded, smirking slightly. This girl was odd compared to other vampires he'd met. He didn't feel anger toward her, in a way he felt sorry for her.

'Shouldn't you be running back to your partner now?' Mayu glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

'Alice? She was my partner for one assignment. This one, I didn't realise she was so...' He trailed off.

'Brutal?' Mayu finished for him. 'Always the quiet ones, Kiryuu. That is the golden rule in all three of our cases.' Her voice was low.

'Do you mind, if I, uh, go with you?' Zero didn't know why he asked her this. But he wanted to go with her. He was kind of worried about her as well. She seemed so fragile to him.

'If you want, remember I don't know where I'm going.' It sounded as though she were reluctant at this suggestion.

'I don't have to go, if you don't want me to. I don't mind if you don't know the destination either.' Zero assured her.

'It's not that I don't want you t come, more like, I don't want you to get hurt.' She turned around to face him, she put her hand on his arm and he froze, he had not realised how cold Mayu's hands had been when she had helped him up. Now he realised they were like ice. 'Sorry.' She had noticed his reaction and quickly took her hand away. But he caught it and held it in his. He felt her freeze in shock.

'I can handle the trouble myself. Besides, if I can't get myself out of trouble I have you with me. I don't care that your hands are cold by the way.' He was never this nice to anyone. He had no idea why Mayu was different, she seemed like a human more than a vampire. A human who had lost a lot. Who had nothing left.

She took her hand from his and placed it on his cheek, he met her eye just before they closed. She let out a slight sigh before speaking.

'Why don't you go back, why don't you kill me?' She asked him.

'I don't know.' He shrugged. 'I don't want to hurt you.'

'You just met me. How can you know?' She took a step back, her hand fell to her side.

'Not a clue about that either.' He shrugged again. 'You never answered my question. Can I go with you?'

'Alright.' She nodded spinning on her heel and facing the other way.

'You don't trust me do you?'

'Sorry Zero.' She sighed. 'I don't trust anyone.' She admitted.

'Why not?'

'I've learned to stop getting hurt.'

'I won't hurt you.'

'I believe you, but that doesn't mean I trust you.' She began to walk.

'Of course.' He nodded, running after her.

'You don't talk much do you?' Zero asked sarcastically, running to catch up with Mayu's fast pace. She shrugged as they walked through the streets. The sun was setting now. He could barely make out the vampire in front of him. 'How far are we walking? It's nightfall, Mayu.'

'I'm aware it is nightfall.' She said harshly. It kind of reassured Zero to her the girl's voice. He didn't like walking through the narrow streets with some one that looked so fragile. And felt even worse on his own. 'Stop being so edgy, Kiryuu, you are getting on my nerves.'

'Sorry. But how much further?' He apologised but then as he carried on he realised the apology was worth little.

'We are nearly there. Calm down.' Mayu suddenly stopped in front of him as they stepped under a street lamp. 'There.' She nodded at the large, scary looking, black motorbike parked exactly in the centre of the light beam.

'That's yours?' He said shocked, she wasn't the type of person he expected to own that.

'Damn right.' She smirked. The first time Zero had seen anything close to a smile from Mayu, he watched her, intrigued.

'So where are we going?' He asked her, watching her climb onto the bike.

'Now where I am going is the reason I didn't think you'd want to come.'

'Where, Mayu?'

'Uh, Cross Academy. I need to see the chairman.' She explained. Her voice was polite as ever but Zero detected a hint of smugness in her tone.

'Fine. I'll still go with you.' Zero watched Mayu freeze. Then in what seemed like one swift movement pulled out a helmet and tossed it at him.

'Then you'd better get on.' She smiled at him. Zero felt a distance from Mayu more than he had so far. That smile was fake. It was almost as though smiling was not something she did often. He did as she said and climbed on the bike behind her. 'Hold onto my waist.' She said through her teeth.

'Huh?'

'Do you want to fall off? Let's just say I'm not the most careful driver.' She shrugged. Zero placed his hands on her waist. 'Might want to hold tighter than that.' He held on a bit tighter. She shook her head and put on her helmet. 'Let's go.' She placed her foot on the pedal and the bike roared to life and they roared down the street at what seemed a remarkable speed.

Mayu laughed at Zero as she got off the bike at the entrance to the school.

'We gonna have to do that often?' He asked her. Feeling slightly dizzy.

'Very.' She told him, removing her helmet. She pressed a button, a speaker that connected to the chairman's office, and waited for an answer.

'Yes?' The chairman's only too familiar voice came blaring out of the speaker. He still hadn't gotten used to the fact he did not have to shout it seemed.

'Chairman Cross, do you mind not shouting? I do not care for loud noises.'

'Mayu Kuran!' His voice changed from curiosity to excitement. 'You came! Come on in!'

The gates then opened in front of the two.

'You wanted to see me, Cross?' Mayu knocked on the door of the office. 'I brought a friend with me, I hope it's okay.'

'Depends who the guest is, Miss Kuran. Come in.' He called from the other side of the door.

'After you, Zero.' She smirked. Zero reluctantly took the handle from her and entered the room. He noticed the Chairman's expression turn to one of shock. Then relaxed as he saw Mayu behind Zero.

'Please close the door, Mayu.' He told her, she nodded and closed the large wooden door. 'Zero Kiryuu. Well, well, Mayu. Though you may not admit it but you are like your boyfriend in many ways. Unpredictable.'

'He is no longer my boyfriend.'

'Tell Aido that.' He laughed. 'What did you do to make Zero come here?'

'Your guess is as good as mine, Cross.' Mayu shrugged. 'What did you want?' She asked again.

'Ah, yes.' He opened the draw in his desk as Mayu walked over and stared out of the window. Her expression was vacant. 'Your cousins wished me to pass this onto you since I have more chance of seeing you than them.'

'Kaname?' Mayu's voice tensed as she said the name, Zero took a step backward toward a chair. It seemed pretty clear that she would be related to Kaname when he thought about it, but this girl seemed the only one not infatuated with him. In fact by her tone, Mayu did not seem fond of him at all.

'Yes.' The chairman said solemnly. 'I apologise, Mayu.' He handed her a black envelope, white writing was enscribed on the front.

_**Mayu Kuran**_

Zero read it quickly as it passed from the chairman to Mayu. It was Yuki's handwriting.

'I take it this was Yuuki's idea?' She spoke through gritted teeth.

'The ball itself, yes. I'm guessing that you know who she will have convinced him to invite, Mayu?'

'Kain and Aidou, right? Rima?' She said the last name with slight enthusiasm, Zero remembered that when Mayu had been a student at the school, Rima had been her room-mate and the two were quite close. Mayu never spoke much and when she did, it was usually to Aido, Kain, or Rima. She had never spoken to him (now he realised she never spoke to Kaname either), but he remembered that she used to look at him as she walked past him a lot. It was rare she was in class, even rarer when his old sensei started teaching. Though he had seen the two talking often. He recalled one of her conversations with the hunter/teacher as one of the first times he heard her voice.

'Yes.' The chairman broke Zero from his thoughts. 'I apologise.' Zero wondered why the chairman apologised.

'What for?' Apparently so did Mayu. She tore her eyes from the window and looked at the chairman. Her green eyes had changed, to blood red.

'Your eyes, Mayu.' He said calmly.

'Sorry.' She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath, when she reopened them, they were back to green.

'You realise that you and Kaname will have to get along at the ball, for Yuuki. Remember, you and her have only met a few times, one of those was as a student here.'

'I realise that.' She looked back to the window. 'Why would Kaname invite me? Was that also Yuuki's idea?'

'No actually. He explained to me that was entirely his idea. Also that Aidou was getting on his nerves. And Kain can't shut him up for much longer. As you well know, you and Kain were the only ones skilled at doing that.' He chuckled. 'You got along with the cousins oddly well.'

'Me and Kain are kind of alike, apparently. I guess I share my unpredictability with Aidou, right?' She smirked.

'The way I see it, Mayu. You have personalities of four of the boys from this school, or at least show signs of it.'

'Who might that be, Cross?' She flashed a look at him, then to Zero, then back to the window.

'You already know. Zero, your coldness, Kain, The way you are always so calm, Aidou, as you said, unpredictability and Kaname. Though you do not wish it. You two are both kinder than you act and extremely smart.'

Zero froze at the fact the Chairman compared Mayu to him and because he heard a hiss through the girl's lips. He caught Chairman Cross' eye then.

'Here, Zero.' The Chairman stood up and handed Zero a black envelope with his name on the front. 'I was told to give you this if I was sure you would not slay any of the vampires there. I am confident that Mayu will not allow that to happen.'

'Mayu, will not be attending.' Mayu said sternly.

'Nor me.' Zero handed back the envelope. But the chairman would not take it.

'Mayu Kuran. Do you not understand? Kaname is trying to reason with you. Why don't you two make a deal? Mayu will go, if Zero will go.' Chairman Cross scolded her.

'If Zero is willing to go then I shall accompany him. But I have no desire to go alone. So I accept those terms, Cross.'

'Zero?'

'As do I.' He agreed. 'It should be interesting to see Mayu in a dress. She doesn't seem like the type that would wear one.' He whispered to The Chairman.

'Yes. She wouldn't unless necessary. She wouldn't go to the ball here at the school either.'

'I'm guessing you want me to convince her not to go in jeans and a T-shirt.'

'Right.' He chuckled. 'Would you both like to stay the night?' He spoke up, catching Mayu's attention.

'I had better inform you that it is night.' She said coldly. Zero glanced at the clock. As she said, it was midnight.

'Day then.' He corrected.

'This ball is in two days. I need to go out, I'm assuming you want me to not go in my casual dress?' She turned around and now leant against the windowsill. 'I wouldn't object if you didn't.'

'I know you wouldn't.' He smiled at her. 'But as luck would have it, Yuuki was prepared. Here.' He went to a cupboard and pulled out a large red box. He slid it across the floor to Mayu, who stopped it with her foot. 'Yuuki bought it, for you. She was constantly bugging Kaname about it. He told her you'd get your own dress, she didn't believe him. After all last time you saw them you turned up in shorts and a vest top. And the shorts were torn at the bottom and on the leg. He eventually gave in to her.'

Mayu knelt down and opened the red lid. All Zero could see was black.

'Nice colour.' She remarked, a slight smile on her face.

'Kaname. You may not like him, but you know each other well. He knew black was the only colour dress he would have a hope of getting you to wear. None of the others know you are going. They are aware of Zero, Kaname decided it was best to inform the other guests that he might be going.'

'Understandable.' Zero shrugged. He understood why it would be better.

'Zero, do you mind if I speak with Mayu alone, I need to talk with her about something?'

'Where do you suggest I go?'

'Take a wander around the school. I don't know.' The Chairman was unusually jumpy, whatever he wished to speak with Mayu about must have been important.

'Fine. See you.' He never expected an answer from Mayu only the chairman.

'Bye, Zero.' Chairman Cross cheered.

'I'll meet you by the fountain. Best to get there soon so you don't have to worry about the motorbike too much. See you later.' Mayu told him. She was stood up now. He nodded to her as left the room.

This place hadn't changed. Except the fact there were no longer vampires wandering the corridors. He wandered the corridors now. He was the only person that appeared to do so. Until he saw a girl, about Yuuki's age, heading toward him.

'Isn't it past your curfew?' He asked as she got closer. The girl stopped dead.

'Zero?' She asked. The voice was recognisable. It was Yori. 'Is it you?'

'Yori.' He replied. 'Yes. Are you feeling okay?' He looked at the girl as she stepped under the light. She had grown a bit. Her hair was longer, but still wavy as ever, she looked more grown up than Yuuki's best friend.

'I'm fine. I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?' She answered him, her voice was concerned.

'Good.' That wasn't a total lie. He was doing better than he had been.

'Have you seen Yuuki, lately?' She said quietly, she was not sure whether to ask or not.

'No sorry. You are better asking her cousin. I am here with her, she is just talking with Chairman Cross.'

'Mayu?' Yori's expression was shocked now. 'You are here with Mayu? But I thought you were a hunter?' That shocked Zero, Yori had not forgotten all she had learned of the vampires it seemed, then he noticed the band on her arm. She was a prefect now.

'I am. Mayu, helped me. I didn't see a vampire coming up behind me and she, well, disposed of it.'

'Oh.' Yori nodded in understanding, but she still seemed pretty shocked. 'I already know Yuuki is fine anyway. I was just wondering if you had seen her. Mayu gets calls from the Chairman constantly, so she told me Yuuki was okay.'

'You believe her so easily?' He asked, surprised.

'You did, did you not? Mayu is many things, including a killer and a theif, but she is not a liar.' Yori protested.

'I guess you're right.' He admitted.

'I know I'm right.' She laughed. 'So I guess I'd better keep patrolling. I needed to talk to Chairman Cross, but I can wait.' She smiled cheerfully and walked the other way. 'Goodbye Zero.' She called back to him.

'Bye, Yori.' He responded. He began to walk toward the fountain when Yori's voice stopped him.

'Hey Zero?' She yelled to him.

'Yeah?' He turned around, she was stood a lot further down the corridor, smiling.

'You'll come back again right? Chairman Cross gets pretty lonely now. It would be nice to see Mayu more often as well.'

'Sure, and I'll try and drag her with me.' He smiled at her, she laughed.

'I don't think she'd let you. Bye!' With that she turned and ran down the corridor.

'Seems a lot like Yuuki.' He mumbled.

'She acts like it, you are right.' Mayu's voice behind him made Zero jump. He heard her laugh echo slightly. 'Calm down, Zero. It's just me.' She told him, he felt her hand on his shoulder.

'What did the chairman want?' He felt her tense.

'Nothing really. Just something about this ball thing.' She shrugged. He turned and saw she had the red box tucked under her arm.

'How are you gonna carry that?'

'In the case on my bike, how else?' She asked him. 'Come on.' She spun on her heel and began to walk toward where the bike was waiting.

'We are leaving now?'

'Yes.' She said simply. She was a lot calmer now. He decided it was better not to bring up Kaname's name.

'Yori said it would be nice to see you more often.'

'She also said that it would be nice to see you at all.' Mayu backfired as they reached the bike. She placed the box in a large black box on the back of the bike. She climbed on. 'You know the drill.' She motioned for him to sit behind him.

'Right.' He climbed on behind her, putting on the helmet he had previously worn. He watched her put on hers. He placed is hands on her waist as the bike roared into life.

'That took less time than I expected.' Zero told Mayu as she removed her helmet. His muffled voice was hard to understand but Mayu nodded with a slight smile.

'I did say I wasn't the most careful driver.' She told him, placing her helmet on the bike. She took his off his head as well. 'Better, now I can see who I'm talking to and understand what your saying.' She placed his helmet down on the seat as he walked to her side as well.

'So this is the famous Kuran residence?' He asked her. Staring at the huge house before him.

'Infamous.' She mumbled. 'Yeah. Once upon a time, my home as well.'

'What happened?' He thought that was the best time to ask. It was really the only chance he thought he'd get now.

'I'll tell you later, okay?' She didn't look at him, but he jumped suddenly. She had grabbed his hand. Hers was shaking. He gripped it tighter. She jumped.

'It must have been pretty bad, you're shaking.' He told her when she looked at him.

'I'll tell you later.' She repeated. She turned and knocked on the huge wooden door.

'Hello? Who is it?' Zero froze, it was Kaname's voice. From a speaker at the side of the door.

'Who do you think, cousin?' She rolled her eyes.

'Mayu. You came then?'

'Brought some one else with me as well.'

'Who might that be?'

'Kiryuu.' Zero looked at his feet nervously. It was Mayu's turn to hold her grip on his hand. She smiled at him as he looked up. 'It will be fine.' She whispered. 'I don't plan on letting you kill anyone or anyone kill you.' She winked. He nodded. She released his hand as the door began to open. He quickly released hers.

'Miss Kuran.' A tall man in a black suit stood by the door. He looked at Zero suspiciously before turning to Mayu. 'It has been a while my dear, eleven years to be exact.'

'Yes Ijio. It has, been a long time.'

'You seem nothing like the poor girl I once knew.' Ijio said coldly. 'The girl who was tempered and never said a single word. The one who got along with no one but Hanabusa Aidou. I did not recognise you, how did the daughter of Shizuka and Rido grow something more than a troublesome doll, you have become real. And beautiful, my dear.'

'She grew up, Ijio. Also hers and Aidou's "friendship" is far from over. Do you mind not bothering my guest and also my cousin so much? I agree she has changed since she was a child, but she is as silent as ever by the looks of things. She will not respond to your words. It is a pleasure to see you again. Cousin.' Kaname appeared behind the man, who Zero assumed must work for the Kuran's for a long time, after all he seemed to know Mayu well.

'Kaname.' Mayu bowed her head in respect.

'That is the most respect I have earned off you Mayu. It was a welcome surprise.' He smiled at her as she stood up fully. 'As for you Zero. It should be nice for Yuuki to see you. You are a guest here, no hunting my guests.' He told him firmly.

'I am under your cousins watch, Kuran. It is that fact that I am here, and that I swear I will not harm the "guests".' Zero responded, his eyes meeting Kaname's, who smiled.

'Good. Come inside.' He motioned for the two to walk inside. 'Ijio, take Zero's bag, and the box from the back of my cousin's motorcycle.'

'Mayu's?' Ijio's voice was shocked, nearly as shocked as his expression was when Mayu turned up in torn jeans and a vest top, stained in vampire blood.

'Yes.' Kaname said impatiently. 'Now please fetch their bags.'

'Yes, Mr Kuran.' Ijio took Zero's bag and went to the bike to retrieve the box.

'After you, Zero.' Mayu motioned for him to go first. He reluctantly stepped through the doorway into the house.

'Hunting the vampires is off-limits to you as well cousin.' Zero heard Kaname tell Mayu.

'As long as no one attacks Zero, I attack no one.'

'One more thing.'

'What?' Zero heard her stop behind him. He glanced backward out of the corner of his eyes to see Kaname whispering something to her. He listened closely to what he said.

'Did you intend to allow any of the vampires here to drink your blood, Mayu? You know to who I refer.'

'I did not, Kaname. Hanabusa should learn when the game is over.' She said harshly.

'I don't think either of you saw it as a game. You allowed him to drink the blood of a pureblood, a Kuran. Does that not shame you, Mayu?'

'Not particularly. I would not care what status I was in, or even if I was human, during that time, I think I would have allowed Hanabusa to drink my blood.' Zero felt himself freeze at Mayu's words. 'I still may.'

'Don't make a mistake, cousin.'

'I do not see loving some one who is not a pureblood a mistake, Kaname.' She told him. 'I play by my own rules, you surely know that by now?'

'Yes, I do.' Kaname's tone was solemn, nearly sad. 'But why you must choose to love some one like Hanabusa Aidou, I still fail to comprehend.'

'I still have yet to realise that also. But the time since I left the academy, the time since I separated from yourself, and Hanabusa, I became what I feared my feelings would make me. I was so furious at what you did to my mother, not so much my father, I joined the association. I myself became a hunter. I was given an order once. To hunt down and kill a member of the Aidou clan who had gotten out of his family's control. And I, failed to complete it.' Her tone was sad now, in all the short time he had known her, Mayu did not seem like the person that would seem sorry, or sad. But she also didn't seem like some one who would be so kind to him. 'I am nothing. I am not a pureblood, nor am I a hunter. I fail to see what I am. I failed to complete that mission because of the feelings I once had for Hanabusa, does that make pathetic? I think so.'

'It does not make you pathetic. It makes you normal.' Kaname smiled warmly at her. Mayu noticed this and fixed her eyes on Zero's back as they walked. 'Your feelings for Hanabusa never did go unnoticed, whenever I used to punish him, you were always watching me. Making sure I did not overstep my boundary, I guess. I assume by your failure to complete your mission, your feelings that you tried to shatter have not yet died for him, Mayu. I doubt his have either.' He nodded to the door that was slightly open. 'That door Zero, Yuuki is inside waiting to see her cousin.' He opened the door to the room. Stepping inside. 'Yuuki, love. It is not just our cousin that arrived just now, another guest arrived with her.'

'Really, who?' Yuuki's voice echoed into the corridor.

'Come inside, or Mayu will no doubt drag you in.' Mayu took Zero's hand again and pulled him inside with her. Yuuki noticed the hand that was holding so tightly onto Mayu's instantly. 'Zero Kiryuu.'

'Zero?' Yuuki shouted in excitement as Mayu realised his hand. She ran over and hugged him. 'You accepted the invite! Both of you!' Yuuki let go and hugged her cousin.

'Kaien didn't give us much of an option, Yuuki.' Mayu chuckled. Zero smiled.

'You say that you being here is his doing? You are going to wear that dress right?'

'Yes, unfortunately I made a deal, right Zero?'

'Right.' Zero nodded, Yuuki smiled at him warmly. 'I would come if she came was the deal.'

'And as you know, Kaname, I don't break promises.' Mayu added.

'Indeed you can't, Mayu.' The two looking at each other looked in different ways. Where as Kaname's look at Mayu was generally kind, Mayu's was as cold and expressionless as ever.

'So you two came early, Mayu, I guess this was your idea?' Yuuki asked, she sounded pleased.

'I know my cousins.' She smiled back. Yuuki nodded.

'Your old room is ready Mayu, and Zero, Ijio can show you to your room.' Kaname explained.

'My old room?' Mayu sounded surprised. Kaname nodded.

'Don't sound so surprised Mayu, we are your cousins and this was once your home.' He told her.

'Right.' She said, her voice still a bit shocked.

'Ijio?' Yuuki called, the man came rushing into the room.

'Yes, miss?'

'Show Zero to his room please.' She ordered, though it sounded more of a request when it came from Yuuki.

'Of course, your bag is already in there, Mr Kiryuu.'

'Thank you.' He nodded, both to Yuuki and Kaname, then to Ijio. He caught Mayu's eye and she smiled at him as he was dragged out of the room.


	2. Revelation

'Yuuki, do you mind if I take Mayu to her room? I have some things to discuss with her.' Kaname looked at Yuuki, but then his eyes locked on Mayu, who stood silently in a corner staring at her feet.

'Of course.' Yuuki nodded. She also looked at Mayu, her smile faded. Just as Mayu's fake one had. 'Mayu, are you okay?'

Mayu met her cousin's eyes warily.

'I'm fine Yuuki, just a little out of it. Been a while since I've been here.' She explained, smiling.

'You sure?'

'Positive.' Mayu nodded, walking to the door. 'I'll go to my room now.'

'You didn't hear our conversation did you?' Kaname asked, standing up.

'No?'

'I will accompany you, we have things to discuss.' He told her. She looked cautious, but nodded.

'Shall we go then?' She motioned to the door, Kaname nodded and left the room. 'I shall see you later then, Yuuki?'

'Yes. I will come and see you.' She nodded, smiling. Mayu nodded and closed the door as she walked after her cousin.

'You are uncomfortable in your old room, Mayu?' Kaname asked as Mayu reached his side.

'Not brilliant memories of being there, Kaname.' She admitted.

'When did you last see him, your father?' Kaname looked at Mayu as they walked up the stairs.

'When he was using my half-brother's body, I saw him attack Rima. I spoke with him shortly before.' She was looking at her feet as she walked. 'I was useless, just as useless as you, Kaname.'

'You could not kill your father, understandable, Mayu. Yet, you hated him, why could you not?'

'I was bound by the same chains you were, my father put me into a deep sleep, then awakened me again. The reason you did not see me for the first few years of my life, Kaname, was because, like him, I had been asleep.' She explained. 'I was more kind to my mother, I cared for her, yet I hated him. One disturbed family.'

'So that is why...' Kaname mumbled.

'Why I left the academy, why I hated you after that day.' Mayu finished for him.

'How?'

'I saw you. I never blamed Zero for my mother's death. I, always have, and always will, blame you.' Mayu said quietly.

'For once, I understand the logic in that theory.'

'What do you mean for once?' Mayu stopped as they reached an old black double door. The pattern on the door was blood red. Not actual blood though. It was a tribal pattern, an old fashioned one.

'Mayu,' he opened the door and went inside, 'your reasons have always confused me. You seem to go against most logic.'

'I go with my heart. What I think is right. Whether it is logic or not. My head is based on logic, my heart is more based on me.' She scanned the room with her eyes. The double bed was by the balcony, black sheets with the pattern matching the one of the door and the old wardrobe in the corner. 'Wow, nothing has changed.'

'You always did like old things.' Kaname looked around him also as he surveyed the room. 'This is the first time I have been in here.'

'Nothing has changed.' She repeated. 'Nothing at all, I can assure you.' She picked up a picture frame as she sat on the bed. It was of her and her mother when she was a child.

'The most resent photograph of you was at the academy, you and Hanabusa. This was the most resent before that.' He told her. 'You don't like your photo being taken, do you?'

'Not back then. If you look at my eyes on both those pictures you'll see why.' She pointed to the little girl on the picture. Kaname looked at it, one of her eyes was green the other brown. 'Just like Rido.'

'You are nothing like him.' Kaname assured her. 'For starters, he couldn't send things flying at people and twist peoples organs.'

'You said the last one like it's a good thing.'

'You are too hard on yourself.' He told her as he walked to the door. 'By the way, Hanabusa and Kain are already here.' He said as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

'Oh great.' She mumbled. She walked out onto the balcony, brushing the floor length black curtains as she went past. It was a forest view. Just a lot of trees. 'I remember sitting here when I was a kid.' She said quietly. She looked to the left of her and in one of the windows she could make out Hanabusa. She quickly backed into the room again.

'Want to come for a walk round with me?' Yuuki's voice reached Mayu's ears. She spun around and saw her younger cousin in the doorway.

'Sure.' Mayu picked up a book from on her bed and followed Yuuki out of the door.

'What's that?' Yuuki looked at the book in Mayu's hands.

'It's a book I used to read a lot as a kid. I never stopped reading it. Unless your brother dragged me away from it.'

'Haha.' Yuuki laughed. 'How long has it been since you came here?'

'Uh, eleven years.' Mayu's answer was quick. She didn't want to say anymore about that.

'Eleven years? That's when...' Yuuki cut off.

'Yes. I wasn't staying here at the time. I came with my father.' Mayu shrugged. 'Can we please change the subject?'

'Could you tell me about your mother?'

'Shizuka?' Mayu looked puzzled. 'What do you want to know, Yuuki?'

'What she was like, before she went, well, you know.'

'Mad?' Mayu offered the word to her, Yuuki nodded but didn't speak. 'She was always a bit odd. The man she was with, he was nice to me, though I was only a child, Zero's age, at the time. When my mother first told me about him, I expected him to think I was useless and annoying, but he didn't act like that. They were both kind to me. But after he died, and mother killed the Kiryuu family and stayed with Ichiru, I had no place there. When I rarely did see them, I was close to Ichiru, and to Shizuka. But never as close as I had been. My mother saw that, saw I had drifted away from her, and accepted it.'

'So you didn't see your mother often?'

'She met with me once, just before she placed herself in Maria's body. Then I met her as Maria.'

'No wonder you treated her just as oddly as Hanabusa.' Mayu jumped. Kain was stood in front of her. 'Hey, Mayu, Yuuki.'

'Good morning, Kain, going to Hanabusa?' Yuuki asked. Mayu was silent. She just nodded at him in greeting.

'If I can find him. He is not in his room.' Kain looked at Mayu briefly before turning to Yuuki.

'I saw him in a window a few moments ago. Just a while away from here.' Mayu said. She looked up at Kain who was looking at her in surprise.

'Yeah, I did from the garden, but I came up here and no one is in there.'

'Mayu will help you look.' Yuuki said cheerfully. Mayu looked at her in shock.

'I will?'

'Yes.' Yuuki pushed her to Kain's side. I need to get back to Kaname anyway. Goodbye you two. See you later Mayu.' With that Yuuki went skipping down the corridor.

'I swear, my cousins are two of the most annoying people, ever.' She mumbled. Kain smiled slightly.

'We'd better keep looking. You know this house better than me, Mayu, any ideas?' Mayu shrugged as they began walking.

'I haven't been here in a while, I'll end up getting lost. I was planning on staying in my room until the ball.' She said sadly.

'You, are actually going?' Kain sounded a little shocked.

'Yeah, and?'

'Nothing. Just a bit of a surprise. Can you actually dance?'

'Sadly yes, so I have no excuse not to go. Yuuki even bought me a dress.' Mayu sighed heavily, her expression fed up. 'I learnt when I was a kid.'

'Nice.' He smirked. 'I heard Zero just arrived.'

'Yes I know. So did I. I was with him.'

'Oh. Mayu,' he stopped her, 'I suggest you don't tell Hanabusa that. He's not himself at the moment, okay?'

'Sure, Kain.' She nodded and carried on walking. 'What's wrong with him?'

'Not sure. He had another argument with his dad though.'

'No surprise there then.' She mumbled.

'His dad actually liked you remember, Mayu. So I don't know what your complaining about.'

'I don't like it when anybody has a go at Hanabusa, or Rima. I don't give a toss if it's their dad or not. Besides, I'm a pureblood, most people have to like me.' She said the last bit as if she were upset.

'You really don't like being a pureblood do you? And thanks, it's good to know I'm on that list.'

'You are. I just didn't see the point of telling you.' She shrugged. 'And no, I don't.'

'Thanks.' He smirked. 'But I think I can guess who is at the top.'

'Who?'

'Hanabusa.' Mayu didn't answer she looked at her feet. 'You'd do just about anything for him wouldn't you?'

'I guess.'

'I haven't checked in here.' Kain stopped in front of a large door.

'The library?' Mayu asked him, surprised. 'Since when did he hang out in a library?'

'He does every so often. He doesn't read too much, he just likes the quiet.'

'Since when did he like quiet?' She said sarcastically.

'Since you left.' He said simply, sending Mayu into silence.

'Come on then.' She said after a while. She opened the door slowly.

'Hanabusa?' Kain whispered from behind Mayu.

'What?' Hanabusa's voice echoed from the opposite corner of the library. Kain pushed Mayu further in.

'Surprise for you.' Kain replied. He could just make out Aidou sat on the large sofa with a book in his hand. He glanced down at what Mayu was grasping onto so tightly.

'What kind of surprise?'

'A living one.' He smirked. He pinched Mayu's bare arm, making her drop her book.

'Kain!' She hissed, as she bent to pick up her book.

'Mayu?' Hanabusa recognised the voice immediately. He switched on the lamp beside him so that he could see if he were correct.

'Hey.' She smiled slightly as the light hit her face. She squinted as well.

'Uh, hi.' His voice was pretty much shocked.

'Can somebody speak to me without sounding shocked?' She thought aloud. Kain laughed.

'I'll leave you two to catch up.' With that he left the room before Mayu could protest. So she stood facing the closed door with her mouth wide open.

'What are you doing here?' Hanabusa asked. Mayu sighed and turned around to face him.

'I was invited. To that ball that Kaname is holding.' She explained.

'You are allowed to come and sit by me you know?' He told her. She nodded and gripped her book tighter as she walked over and sat beside him. 'I've missed you.' He said softly. He placed down his book and took one of Mayu's hands off of hers. 'We haven't seen each other in a while.'

'I'm aware of that.' She nodded once, looking straight ahead. She was refusing to meet Hanabusa's gaze.

'I'll show you how much I've missed you if you look at me.' Mayu didn't budge. Hanabusa placed his finger under her chin and turned her face to him. Her eyes still looked away. 'You really are awkward.'

'I'm aware of-' Mayu was cut short by Hanabusa. He had pressed his lips against hers gently. Then he pulled back with a smirk on his face.

'That.' He finished her sentence for her. She just nodded once. She fell totally silent.


End file.
